Crazy About you
by AllMyAprilShips
Summary: "They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other" "The Notebook" inspired fic. AK2 [Alex and April]


Hello Readers,

First and for most, I do not own the Grey's Characters and this story is inspired by "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks which means I do not own either.

Second, I wanted to thank you guys for choosing to read this.

Third, and this is _IMPORTANT!_ Characters will seem ooc because one this is AU. The Alex Karev we know is a lot more bitter, think of this Alex Karev pre-bitter. Thought that chapters he will become more like that Alex Karev we know from Grey's. Like the the movie Alex [_Noah_] undergo a transformation and this will not be any different.

I really hope you guys enjoy.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If first impressions were everything people claimed they were, this story would be five minutes long. But thank god, they are never everything. For Alex and April, things didn't look very promising. In fact, with their first encounter, you could have sworn they would hated each other. There was a higher chance that they would end up killing each other than falling in love.<em>

_But still they managed to do so_

_Because when it's fate, you can't fight it_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Chapter One:**

**The Set up**

oOo

* * *

><p>"Dad, please there is a carnival, you have to let me go," Kimmie Kepner begged her dad at the dinner table. She was the social butterfly of the family, the one that just couldn't shut up… even when you want her to. "Dad please, these memories will stick with me forever, this is my youth on the line," she pleaded. She was also the drama queen, and it was all April could not to roll her eyes and keep her attention to the food on her plate.<p>

"Alright, but you have to take one of your sisters with you," their dad said not paying much attention to her. This was more than common occurrence in the Kepner household. The subject matter was the only thing that changed.

"Alice!" Kimmie exclaimed, being closer to her younger sister. She liked that Alice looked up to her. Who didn't like to be looked up to or praised?

"Too young," said Joe Kepner as he continued enjoying his meal.

"Libby?" Kimmie asked looking at Libby who just shook her head. That left Kimmie with only one more option, the last resort.

The truth was that Libby was actually more conservative but to Kimmie she was more fun than April. Libby preferred reading a book over going out, but when she needed to be social she was and for this she was considered the most charming of all of them. April was beautiful, had a great smile, but she didn't know how to turn some things off. She lived a life of caution. She didn't know how not to be so careful, how to live a little and just have fun.

At this point, Kimmie was desperate "April…?"

April looked at her, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to go out with her sister and her friends to be reminded how _not fun_ she was. But there was something about it that just felt selfish. Taking a deep breath she spoke "Fine."

Kimmie's squeal made everyone jump. "Thank you! I promise you'll have fun."

April just finished her dinner and went on to getting ready.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Alex, you should go… You're always taking care of us," Amber Karev said as she leaned against the door frame of their mother's room. "She's in bed now, I can watch over her. You can go with Aaron to that carnival."<p>

"Or you could go," Alex said standing up straight after draping a thin blanket over his mother.

"You're so funny," she said sarcastically "You know what kind of boys I'll find there. As you like to put it, they're "only looking for one thing." Is that where you really want me to be?"

"Okay so we both stay" he said, turning off the lights and closing the door to their mother's room.

"I go out all the time with my friends. You work, as in manual labor, for hours and then come home to us and keep working; take care of us. Why don't you try and be normal for a night and go have a good time?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to back down.

"Is it that important to you?" he asked with a half smirk. Amber Karev was the good one in the family. She was the bright pretty girl who Alex hoped would make it out of their dead end town.

"Yes," she said, sounding relieved knowing that this meant only one thing.

"Fine, but I won't be long. I know she probably won't wake up 'till the next morning but just in case she does…"

"Yeah, whatever, Grandpa," she mumbled shoving him towards his room. "Go get all pretty, you might meet someone tonight."

"I just might," he said just following her lead. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in women, no he liked women, loved them. But he had yet to meet anyone that rattled him, made him forget what it meant to breathe. One that he had to stare at a long while before realizing that she was not a creature from another planet, simply just a magnificent human being. Maybe it was a naïve notion, maybe even stupid. But he thought that maybe someone that made you feel like that would be your real love, and real love does not break you the way it broke his mother. Maybe he had a chance if he picked the right girl.

"So you're coming along?" Aaron Karev asked walking into his room as he tugged his shirt into his pants. "It's summer, it's the carnival. You know how many families come to spend their summers here? That means a lot of daughters."

Alex just laughed at his younger brother's enthusiasm "I'm just going to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"That works too," Aaron shrugged "Just make sure to take a shower. You kind of stink."

"Sorry we can't all smell like pretty" Alex muttered as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey it's called cologne" Aaron called back.

"I prefer bathing myself with soup and taking off dirt instead of covering up the scent," Alex hollered from the bathroom.

"Whatever works," his brother laughed going back to his room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go back home, I'm sure it's already late" April told Kimmie. Her arms were crossed over her chest, April feeling just a little chilly.<p>

"We just got here. I haven't even found who I am looking for yet," Kimmie said as her eyes scanned the field.

"You're meeting someone here?!" April stopped to stare her sister down who was paying very little attention to her.

"Yeah, why do you think I was pushing so much?" she said her eyes not landing on her sister once.

April would have insisted on an explanation but it was no use. Her sister was lost to her own mind an she was on a mission and it was to find… whoever this person was.

"Aaron!" Kimmie yelled excitedly running towards him and openly kissing him.

"Kimmie!" April ran after her but stopped suddenly and covered her eyes when she saw her sister kissing another boy in public. "Kimmie, are you putting up a show or something? How do you even know each other?"

April was too busy, and too stunned to notice the other person that followed her sister's not so mystery man. She was far too focused on scolding her sister about kissing a guy like that who she had likely just met. She didn't even bother asking when anymore. With Kimmie, boys came and went so easily she could hardly keep up. Alex on the other hand, was not busy at all. He had all the time in the world to take her in, take note of her bright red hair, the natural pout of her lips, her beautiful petite figure that was complemented by the dress she wore.

"We're all friends here," Aaron smirked, a hand around Kimmie's waist and pulling her towards him, earning a giggle from her. "This is my brother Alex." April looked up at him and smiled politely but quickly went back to shooting disapproving looks at her sister who was ignoring them.

"Ooh, Ferris wheel, let's go," Kimmie said excitedly taking Aaron hand and running towards it.

"Kimmie please, be careful!" she yelled after her sister, but just sighed. "Sorry," she told the man she'd just met "I just worry about her."

Alex shook his head "I get it, she looks like a handful."

April just laughed. "You have no idea." They got to the Ferris wheel and Aaron and Kimmie got on, leaving April and Alex alone.

"Do you want to get on?" he asked, not because it was the right thing to do. But because he knew this would force them to talk more, to sit closer. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

"Sure," April answered. She didn't really like them, but it would have been rude to say anything else. It was their turn next, and she took her seat and politely smiled as he sat next to her. As the wheel started to move, she wrapped her arms around herself, not only was she cold but these things scared her. They never seemed secure enough.

"Are you cold?" Alex asked eyeing the redhead.

"No," she said in a small voice, trying to convince him.

Alex could only smirk at the girl. To some she would look like a delicate prim flower but he could see her. She was stubborn, bossy, and she was proud enough to not let this stranger know she was feeling any discomfort. "Here," he said slipping his jacket off and putting it around the girl.

"Thanks" She said, but still didn't look at him.

"Now you have to go out with me," he said stretching his arm out on their cart going right behind her back.

"Then you can keep your jacket" She said already taking it off.

"Why won't you go out with me, I'm a lot of fun," he insisted.

"Because I don't want to," she said quickly. _Who does this guy think he is?_

Alex was desperate, so he did what desperate people did, something crazy. He stood up and grabbed the handlebar in front them, and hung from it. People looking on started to yell and gasp in horror. You just couldn't miss the hanging boy.

"Go out with me," he asked again. In his voice you could hear the strain of his body.

"What are you doing?!" April said freaking out, all she could see in her head was him hitting the ground the same way an egg would.

"Tell me you'll go out with me," he demanded again.

"Alex, are you trying to get yourself killed?" his brother asked not far from them.

"Just say you'll go out with me."

"No!" April said sternly. She wasn't going to be pushed into a date. He had no intentions of letting himself fall.

"Okay…" was all he said before dropping an arm."Say you'll go out with me."

"April, just say you'll go out with him," Kimmie insisted, but April was not ready to give in just yet.

"My fingers are slipping," he said dramatically, determined to get some time alone with this girl not matter what.

"Fine I'll go out with you," she sighed giving in, not happy about it and was not trying to hide it either. She sat back with her arms crossed just waiting for him to get back but he remained hanging.

"I don't want your pity," was all he said.

"Come on, April!" her sister yelled.

"Yeah April, my bro is a nice guy" Aaron added.

"I wanna go out with you," April said fast as she looked at his fingers that struggle to stay on.

"What?" He was going deaf for a couple of seconds, or at least pretending to.

"I wanna go out with you!" she yelled frustrated and scared that he was going to fall to his death.

"Alright, you don't have to yell," he said with a smirk, the struggle leaving his face when he reached up and hung from two hands.

April's eyes narrowed. "You think you're so smart." She reached forward with her hands and undid his pants pulling them down.

Alex protested, but she didn't stop. He couldn't move fast enough to sit down again. "That's not nice," he said as he tried to pull his pants up while sitting.

"You aren't nice," her legs and arms both folded over as she looked away from him.

After the incident, April could not get out of there fast enough and she took Kimmie with her, despite her protest.

"Did you really have to do that?" Aaron asked as they watched the girls leave.

"Yeah…"He said with a satisfying smile "She'll never forget me now."

"You're terrible" Aaron laughed shoving him.

"I know," he replied

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**The Next Day**

oOo

* * *

><p>April had gone into town to get some painting materials, her stock was running low in her summer house and it was all she could do to entertain herself.<p>

Not far behind her a group of men walked down the street. Among them was Alex Karev who quickly spotted her "Hey April," he said coming up behind her. Refusing to be ignored, Alex got in her way. "Remember me"

April just laughed and shook her head. _This guy again_, she thought. "Yeah, I remember your pants around your ankles," she said trying to walk away but he got in the way again.

"So are you free tonight? Or tomorrow? Or this weekend, either is fine," he said quickly changing the subject.

"No" she said trying to leave again but once again was stopped by him.

"You promised me a date remember?" he said almost pouting "I know I don't look like much but I'm a great guy."

"That's… great," she said not amused by him at all.

"Look, when I see something I want I just go crazy and I have to have it and I want you."

April shook her head. She almost believed him. "You're good," she said with a smile "I have to go"

"You promised a date" he reminded her once again.

"I changed my mind," she told him as she walked away. Even when he didn't get what he wanted, Alex couldn't help but to smile as he watched her leave.

April looked over her shoulder to find him staring at her. She quickly looked forward again and tried to regain composure. She wasn't use to guys going "crazy" for her and if you asked her she would never admit it, but she kind of like it. She liked how he looked at her. How could she not when he looked at her like she was his salvation? For a minute, she almost wanted to be.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Later That Night**

oOo

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's going to be there?" Alex asked as they walked down the street to the movie theater.<p>

"Yeah, trust me, okay? I'm trustworthy," Aaron said gaining a shove from his big brother.

"Here they are," Kimmie said making her way to Aaron immediately.

"You didn't tell me he was coming!" April whispered to her sister as she pulled her back.

"I didn't? Oops," Kimmie said making it obvious to April that she knew he would be and had no intentions on telling her.

"You look really nice," Alex said with a smile. He won. He was finally going to get a date with her. A date he earned while letting his life hang in the balance but whatever. Alex did what he had to do.

April only smiled and nodded making her way to the theater with the others.

The movie it turned out was a waste of time. Kimmie and Aaron where just making out the whole time. Alex was watching her and not the movie which made it really hard to pay attention. Sometimes she would look up to meet his gaze, but when he looked at her… it said too much and she had to look away. She couldn't handle it.

After the movie was over they were ready to head home, but Alex was in no way ready to say goodbye. "Walk with me?" he asked, his lips close to her ear, and he would not deny he liked smelling her hair as it tickled his nose.

April turned her head to meet his face. She only nodded in agreement and averted her eyes immediately.

"Hey," Alex said getting Aaron and Kimmie's attention "We're just going to walk."

Kimmie looked at her older sister and smiled. "Oh." April shook her head at her sister, knowing just what she was thinking. April went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Be safe."

"Do you guys love each other?" Aaron asked "Because I think we have a great thing going right here," he pointing between the four of them.

"Aaron, shut up," Alex muttered taking April's hand and walking away. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before he decided to break it. "I wanna see you again" he told her.

"You're seeing me now," she pointed out.

"But after tonight I wanna see you again."

"Okay," was all she said without looking at him. He took her by her elbows and pulled her towards him, April still refusing to meet his eyes. Her eyes were on his collar bone that peaked from the neck of his shirt.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, her forehead was perfectly aligned with his lips.

"Tomorrow," she said looking up

"Okay," he said.

"Okay," she repeated.

He walks her home in silence, and watched her go into her big summer house. He couldn't help feeling his heart swell when she flashed him a smile before going in. It took him a little while to walk back home, but he appreciated that time to process what just happened. He was sure he had just met the one.

"Hey, how was it?" Amber Karev asked as she heard her brother make his way through the door. His smile said everything. "She finally gave you a chance?"

"It was only a matter of time," he said, making his sister laugh "How's Mom?"

"Sleeping," his sister provided sitting up on the couch "She was kind of normal before going to bed today. She asked for you"

"She knew where she was, who she was, and who we were?"

"Yeah remember that the doctor said she won't always be crazy, that she will sometimes be herself," Amber said sadly. After their father walking away their mom lost it. She was never the same. It was like sadness had broken her mental state and now they had to take care of her 24/7. "It was nice to have her back for just a minute."

"I'm sure she was happy to see you," he said wrapping his arm around his baby sister "Why don't we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Amber mumbled as she stood up to go to her room and Alex did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue <strong>

* * *

><p>What did you guys think?<p>

Let me know by leaving me a comment

Stay Tuned!


End file.
